


The Salt on Your Skin

by amordantia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Aurors, Cock Slut, Couches, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Male Character, Good Slytherins, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amordantia/pseuds/amordantia
Summary: Newt and Percival get up to a fun, rowdy time with a cute wizard they brought home from MACUSA --- an Auror fresh from England, no less. Of course, he's Ministry material and over as aid to capture Grindelwald. Credence arrives home to find the three in a very interesting situation, indeed. Despite his best instincts, he can't help but join.But what's life without a little risk?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Sirius Black would be proud of my gay ass using his quote in a likely one-shot smutty, not for the kiddos, fic.
> 
> Anyhow, yes! This fic does include (another) of my Original Characters! Here to get on the action is one Charles, a feisty red haired Slytherin trans man. Well, he's rather adorable if I do say so myself, and I hold him near and dear to my heart.
> 
> Which is why I'm having him involved in this, a fic I'm so excited to share with any interesting readers! I don't normally write smut, but I've oddly been in the mood, so better to try and get a chuckle than to ignore this plot bunny!
> 
> Bear in mind, I will be referring to Charles' parts as I would any other man's, though there will be exploration of both his..ahem, holes. A warning, then, for the referral and mention of his parts. If this causes any of you lovely readers discomfort, don't hesitate to let me know so I may resolve the issue.
> 
> Ta and happy reading!!

The cushions under his palms were soft and velvety, plush and full. His brown eyes darted around the room, taking in the possessions of one Mr. Percival Graves, who he had the pleasure of encountering that morning.

The two had run into each other as Charles received his wand permit and proceeded to chat. Percival asked if he'd arrived all right and they continued to make small talk after that, occasionally flirting until Newt Scamander appeared.

From then, Charles was intrigued as he spoke with Newt briefly about the differences between the Ministry of Magic in London and MACUSA's protocol. Percival recounted Newt's arrival and subsequent shenanigans, resulting in Newt's embarassment and bashful expression.

While Charles conversed with the Auror team Percival was in charge of, his mind was whirling at meeting the two very interesting men. He managed to set aside his burning curiosity and no small amount of attraction to focus on tactics and planning for Grindelwald's next move, but his focus only lasted until the day's end.

Once released, the Aurors dispersed and Charles himself planned to depart for his meagre, plain, and rather empty flat, when Percival had invited him over for drinks at his place.

That was how Charles found himself admiring the soft texture of deep scarlet cushions and squinting at a multitude of volumes on a nearby bookshelf.

Newt and Percival were in the kitchen, leaving Charles with the instruction to make himself at home. The most he'd done, aside from sit, involved shrugging his deep blue suit jacket from his lean frame. He was left in a crisp white button-up and matching tux, the Snallygaster cufflinks of his family glinting in the low light of the sitting room. 

The two men returned not with brandy, as expected, but with tea. Newt handed Charles a cup before sitting in a nearby armchair. Percival sat next to Charles, his arm casually draped along the couch and near Charles' shoulders.

Charles resisted the urge to lean into him, sipping his tea instead. The question of the beverage seared itself in his mind like a branding, until he forced himself to ask, "So, tea? Not exactly the drink I had in mind."

Percival and Newt shared a look, the meaning of which Charles couldn't decipher, but seemed to communicate something the same.

Newt spoke this time, "Charles, well.. Percival and I wanted to ask you something. And we wanted to do so without anything like firewhisky clouding your judgement."

Charles felt his throat constrict. Surely Madame President Picquery had kept his identity confidential? It wasn't necessary to the issue of Grindelwald at hand nor to the interest of any wizard or witch, no matter how handsome these two appeared to be.

Before he could think much more on it, however, Percival spoke.

"Charles, we wanted to ask you --and please be aware it's perfectly fine to say no, neither Newt nor I will be offended-- if you'd be interested in being.." He searched for the proper word, his dark eyes flickering from Charles to the carpet and back again, "intimate with us?"

Charles felt warmth spread along his face and neck at that, thrown off balance by the request but certainly not displeased. He found himself speaking before thinking better of it, "Wow..uh, Percival, that sounds like an amazing offer, but.. why? I mean, if you and Newt are together, I thought it would be best if I maintained a friendship with you both rather than cause dysfunction in your relationship."

Percival laughed at that, "Oh, no, Charles. You see, Newt and I are fairly happy with sharing. Bear in mind, we don't often do this, but Newt mentioned he knew you from school and you're.. intriguing, to say the least."

Charles flushed further at the praise, but felt a sneaking suspicion at Percival's words. His gaze surveyed the room once again, noting the volume of _Hogwarts: A History, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ , and a book on Divination. Generally speaking, they were all books neither the Director of Magical Security nor Newt Scamander, both of whom Charles was aware were powerful and skillful wizards, needed.

The realization crept upon Charles until hitting him full force, "You two aren't the only ones here, are you?"

Again, Percival and Newt exchanged a look, though Percival's expression was more bemused while Newt muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'nosy Slytherins' with a grin on his lips.

Percival nodded while Newt answered his question, "Credence Barebone, the young wizard who previously had an Obscurus in him, lives with us."

Percival added, at Charles' wary look, "I'm sure Madam President Picquery informed you of his newfound abilities and extraction of the Obscurus? He's a very talented young man, very much an asset to this war. And to the wizarding world itself; he's shaping up to be a very fine wizard indeed."

Charles didn't miss the fondness lacing Percival's voice like honey and his heart ached for such care to be brought on him. As though sensing this, Percival commented, "Of course, Newt's told me a bit about you, mainly from what Theseus has observed in the Ministry. He said you're a diligent worker, cunning, and a bit rebellious. You question the rules and plans for missions?"

Before Charles could respond, Percival continued, "I like that, Charles. And yes, Credence lives with me. He's currently at Tina Goldstein's home for dinner, although he knows you're here and he knows the offer we've made to you. He's perfectly okay with it, perhaps even interested if he met you, and the three of us --myself, Newt, and Credence-- are in a.. partnership, of sorts. We give and take what each of us needs."

Charles mulled over Percival's words, considering for a moment and sipping his tea. "So," he spoke after a minute or two, "you want me to be a part of your partnership?"

Percival's hand brushed his shoulder, then, a slight smile on his lips as he responded, "Well.. not yet, not if you don't want to. What Newt and I are asking you for tonight is.. just a bit of fun. On your say so, of course, and by your terms. If you're interested in doing certain things and not in others, let us know and we'll act accordingly."

Newt added, "Just a night of fun and naughtiness, really."

Charles chuckled at that, surprised to hear such words from Newt. He glanced back at Percival, nodding, "Alright, it could be fun."

While Percival waved his hand to return the tea set and mugs to the kitchen, Charles felt the familiar chilling wash of fear cascade over him.

"Although, Percival, there's something you ought to know.. I'm a wizard yes, but I'm what some here would call a 'switch.' Newt, Percival, I'm a trans man. I hope that doesn't complicate things?"

Percival smiled at that, "Oh, no, of course not, Charles. You're like any other man we know. Just be sure to let us know what you're comfortable and uncomfortable with. Should we have a safeword, then? To use if any of us wants to stop, for whatever reason."

Charles nodded, his heartbeat increasing as the reality of the situation became apparent. Still, excitement thrummed in his veins. "How about.. Snallygaster?" Newt suggested.

Charles chuckled at that, the word clearly derived from his cufflinks.

"Well," Percival began, "I suppose we're ready when you are, Charles."

* * *

 

Shortly after their agreement, Newt rose to sit on the left side of Charles. Percival began carding his fingers through Charles' curly red hair, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Newt, meanwhile, trailed one hand from Charles' inner arm to his shoulder, the other up from his knee to his thigh. Charles felt a whine forming in his throat as Percival kissed him harder, his own hands starting the exploration of Charles' body.

Percival's palms swept up over his tux, fingers deftly unbuttoning the garment and sliding it off, leaving Charles in a slim white button-up that he desperately wanted off. Newt's mouth trailed down his neck as he helped Percival unbutton the shirt, both touching whatever skin they could reach. At the swipe of his nipples from Percival's calloused fingers, Charles gasped into his mouth. His hands fisted in the fabric of Percival's own shirt and he hoped, absentmindedly, they wouldn't mind the now faded scars under his pectoral muscles, though charms enhanced the sensitivity in his chest. Fine, curly red hairs dotted his chest as often as freckles did. His breath quickened as Percival trailed his right hand down, down, down.

Just when Charles felt he'd unravel, Percival's deep timbre spoke, "Tell me what you like, Charles."

 Charles gasped, managing to choke out, "I-I like to be complimented. Um.. I don't mind the compliments being..erm.."

Percival assisted, then. "Dirty? Naughty?"

Newt, his fingers now wrapped in Charles' curls, spoke, "You want us to tell you what a good boy you are?"

Charles' heart leapt at those words, desire pooling deep in his belly. He nodded vigorously in response, though Percival returned to kissing him, effectively cutting off anything he could have verbally said.

He shivered as his shirt was pushed from his torso to join his tux on the floor. His body ached to be touched more, by both men's hands, and a wash of eagerness to please swept over him dizzingly.

Before he could properly process the action, Percival had slid his black slacks from his hips, leaving him in a slim pair of boxers.

"Beautiful," he whispered, dark eyes alight with pleasure and, Charles hoped inwardly, awe.

With his leaner frame and slighter figure, Charles conceded he wasn't the most handsome man, but he hoped the muscles in his arms and thighs made up for the lack of space he failed to take up. He had a fair few collections of battle scars, ranging from thinner, whiter ones curling on his ribs to deeper ones wrapping around his calves and hips. They had healed, of course, and retained some feeling, but Charles knew from experience that not everyone liked them.

Percival, however, seemed unbothered and glanced up at Charles after breaking off a lingering kiss, "May I touch them?"

Charles, his chest feeling a bone-deep ache he thought he'd left behind when he was younger and more naive, replied, "Yes, go ahead."

Newt stilled at the sight of his scars, before continuing to trail his hands down Charles' chest. His fingers traced circles on his skin and the hair on his navel, a much darker red than the locks atop his head.

Percival lightly traced the scars on his ribcage before following the exploration with his lips. At the first brush of lips, Charles gasped and resisted the temptation to arch his body upward. Percival chuckled against his skin, but didn't halt his journey. He continued until he got down to Charles' boxers, where his fingers playfully slipped under the waistband, "Can I touch you?"

"Touch, yes," Charles breathed, "But I'd prefer if you kept your..erm.. mouth from there. I mean, I'm okay with my.. arse, but not-- not---"

Charles grasped for the words, heat licking his skin as he fell further and further into the throes of embarassment.

"You don't want me to lick your cock?"

Charles laid his head backward, landing on Newt's shoulder. He was equally flustered and aroused, a mixture of emotions he wasn't unfamiliar with. "N-no, yeah.. but I'd be.. I'd love to--" He stared at the ceiling, determined to voice what he wanted, "--lick yours. Both of yours."

Percival seemed surprised by the admission, before looking pleased as he tugged the boxers down. "Well, I'm certainly ready for that. I'm sure Newt is, too," Percival commented in an almost conversational manner. True to his word, Charles could spot the bulge in Percival's dress pants and feel the one in Newt's as he pressed against the other.

He dove happily into Percival's next kiss as his hand slid from his navel to his cock, a small thing, but pulsing with desire all the same. Charles let out a low moan as Percival rubbed him, lifting the skin with his fingers.

"You're already so wet for us," Percival purred. Newt shifted against Charles, halting in his exploration. Charles, face flushed and drunk on pleasure, turned his head from Percival to Newt, eyeing the sizeable bulge in his trousers.

"Newt, can--can I?" Charles stumbled in his question, eyes lidded.

"Can you what, darling? Tell me," Newt replied, voice soft yet commanding.

"Can I.." His eyes darted down to Newt's pants, "Please, Newt, can I..?"

Percival chuckled then, his hand working to rub Charles' small cock in his boxers. "Newt, don't tease him so much. He wants your cock, give it to him."

Newt, blue eyes now on Percival, said nothing, but stood and unzipped his trousers. The sight of his sizeable member, now in full view, free from his trousers and boxers, while he remained in his tux and shirt, resulted in Charles' squirming against Percival's skillful hand.

"Can we get these off, Charles?" Percival murmured, slowing in his movement. Charles nodded his assent, the boxers joining the rest of his clothes on the carpet. He heard Percival take a sharp breath and, for a moment, feared the worst. His fear was for naught, however, as he saw the hungry look in Percival's gaze. " _Merlin_ , Charles, you're gorgeous," Percival whispered breathlessly.

Charles was certain by now that his skin matched his hair in its redness, but didn't have time to ponder the thought much longer as Newt took a step forward, his erection a lushous rosy pink at the head. Charles' mouth salivated of the idea of it in his mouth and didn't delay in giving the head a tentative, miniscule lick.

"Here," Percival said, having watched the exchange and gripping Charles' hips steadily, "Let's get you flipped over, yeah?"

Charles obediently turned to rest on his knees and palms on the sofa, goosebumps rising from his skin as Percival's hand trailed down his spine to his arse. Newt stepped in front him, charming the couch to elongate and allow room for him to kneel on the cushions in front of Charles.

Charles took in the sight of Newt's erection in front of him, looking into Newt's gaze as he wrapped his pink lips around the head. Newt let out a gasp and his hand shot up to dig into Charles' curls, before darting back hastily. "Oh, Charles, I'm sorry! I should have asked--" Newt began to apologize, before Charles cut him off by bringing his hand back to his hair.

"I can tug on it?" Newt asked, to which Charles replied with a nod, sinking his mouth further down on Newt's cock. He reached a little over halfway before he started gagging, hurriedly remembering to breathe through his nose and determinedly attempting to take in more. Newt, lost in the sensation, failed to notice until looking back down, where he pulled back from Charles' throat and flushed lips. "Charles! Are you alright?" He asked as Charles took in a deep breath.

"I'm--I'm alright," he reassured Newt, part of his mind distracted by the teasing finger Percival circled around his hole. He began kissing Charles' arse cheeks, starting from his tailbone and moving to each in turn. From the tingling of his arsehole, Charles guessed Percival cast a cleaning spell before brushing his lips, feather light, against his hole.

Charles felt his legs shake slightly and, taking great effort, told Newt, "I can handle it, Newt. I want it."

Thrown off momentarily by the near desperation in his voice, Newt nodded. His hand raked through Charles' hair and he stated, "Alright, just tap my leg twice if you need air or want to stop, okay?"

Charles gave him a grin, taking his cock back into his mouth before Newt could say anything else. Just as he sank the remaining few inches of Newt's erection down his throat, swallowing and trying not to think too hard about the wetness that escaped his mouth, Percival asked, "Charles, can I rim you?"

Not expecting such forwardness or the question, Charles nearly choked and tapped Newt's leg twice before he slid his erection from Charles' mouth, eliciting a slight whine from Newt's lips. Percival shot him an apologetic, if bemused, grin, waiting for Charles' reply.

"I-I.. _Merlin, yes_ ," Charles managed to say before resolutely returning to Newt's cock. Once again buried to the hilt, Charles noted the musky taste that was Newt's and the rapid breathing coming from his chest. At the first swipe of Percival's tongue over his arsehole, Charles groaned around Newt's cock. He moved up and down the length, swirling his tongue as much as he could while not wanting to completely let go of Newt's erection. Soon, Percival had his tongue tracing circles around Charles' arsehole and his hands kneading his arse.

Coming up briefly for air before taking Newt's erection again, Charles cried out, though the sound was muffled, as Percival buried his tongue in his hole. He squirmed at the feeling, hot and heavy. Newt, much to his dismay, guided his mouth off his cock and met it with his lips. They kissed for a few minutes, all the while Percival's wicked tongue inside him.

"I want to be inside you," Newt muttered against his lips, giving his cock a stroke or two that sent jolts of pleasure surging in Charles' veins at the sight.

" _Please_ ," he begged, a note of desperation in his tone.

Newt smiled at that, a brilliantly beauitful smile that seared itself into Charles' mind. After undressing, he glanced at Percival, who had been listening in, and subsequently halted his movements to lift Charles up and allow Newt to lay underneath him.

Once positioned with Charles' palms on Newt's chest facing the door to Percival's flat, and Percival kneeling in the same spot Newt had, both men continued their previous actions. Percival's tongue once again entered Charles while Newt guided his cock to Charles pink hole, teasingly rubbing his cock as he went.

Percival, by now, had cast a charm for lubrication and worked one finger inside Charles' arsehole. As he pushed the second in, Newt's cock fully entered his other hole. He moaned openly then, not missing the praise from both of them as Percival said, "Such a good boy, Charles, taking Newt's cock like that. And taking my fingers, too."

Newt, eyes screwed shut with pleasure, let loose a string of praise, "Oh, Charles, you feel _so_ good. I loved your mouth on me, Charles, your lips and you moan so prettily."

Charles keened as Percival added a third finger, stretching and working him open. His head fell next to Newt on the cushions, buried in the velvet as he imagined the pleasure they were giving him as a raging fire consuming him, burning him deliciously and wholly alive. Percival, who shrugged out of all his clothes save for his shirt as Charles noticed from a quick glance, straightened and leaned up, grasping his hard cock in his hand and stroking it once or twice.

Newt continued to move inside Charles gently, rolling his hips and keeping his thrusts light, though he stilled as he saw Percival line the head of his cock to the reddened hole of Charles' arse. Charles whined at the loss of movement, but pressed back against Percival's cock.

"You want my cock, Charles?" Percival spoke in a deep, rich voice that reverberated through his very bones. "Want to be a good boy for me and Newt? Take our cocks at the same time?"

Charles whined again, a high pitched thing that he would be embarassed about if he were in any fit state, but all he cared for in that moment was having both men inside him.

" _Merlin_ , I want it. Please, Percival, give it to me. Give me y-your cock," he begged, Newt leading his face up to kiss him.

"There's a lad," he whispered just as Percival pushed in.

Though there was a slight sting, after a few shallow then deeper thrusts, the pain faded into pleasure and Charles enjoyed the feeling of Percival filling him up.

He broke the kiss with Newt, trying to push back on his cock. "Newt," he grumbled, " _Move_."

Newt, surprised at his tone, followed his instruction and Charles nearly wept in relief at being filled up by Newt and Percival.

Percival, meanwhile, had grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged sharply. "Is that any way to speak to the wizard who gave you such a nice, thick cock to suck on, Charles?"

Charles, unexpecting of the action but not opposed to it, gasped and hurriedly spoke, "N-no, sir. S-sorry."

Percival growled as his thrusts gained speed, "Thank Newt for giving you his cock, Charles. Be a good boy and thank him."

Charles, his hair still clenched in Percival's fingers though the grip loosened some, moaned and managed to thank Newt, "Newt, t-thank you, thank you for fucking me."

Newt groaned in response, his own hand rubbing over Charles' neglected nipples. Percival's free hand slid down Charles' cock, rubbing it in time to match his and Newt's quickened thrusts. He brought Charles closer to him, whispering against his ear, "Good boys get rewards, Charles. You've been a good boy, haven't you? Taking our cocks like a nice little Auror. You like being fucked hard, don't you, Charles?"

He was unable to respond as he became lost in the pleasure, in the brutal fucking of his holes by Newt and Percival and the wash of praise sweeter than any compliment. Percival licked the rim of his ear before trailing down his neck, sucking bruises that gave Charles shivers.

As they continued to thrust at a rapid pace and Percival rubbed his cock, not one of three men noticed the door to the flat opening nor the quiet gasp as the figure took in the scene.

Percival, though, looked up from Charles' now purpled neck, spotting Credence standing in the doorway. He lifted the hand in red curls to flick and shut the door, but otherwise didn't halt in his movement.

Charles, confused by Percival's removal of his hand, glanced up to see Credence. Unfortunately, Newt gave a particularly deep thrust at the same time and left Charles moaning and murmuring, " _Oh, fuck._ "

Percival, unperturbed by Credence's surprised expression, breathed out, "Credence, you're home. I hope your dinner was lovely. Would you care to join us?"

At Credence's hesitation, Percival added, "Charles here is a very good boy, willing to suck you off, I bet. Of course, there's no need to join us if you really don't want to, baby."

Charles, admitting Credence didn't have to join, was still upset by the idea of Credence returning to Tina's house or another room. Truthfully, Charles had wanted to meet him and now that he had, he was drawn to the young man. His short black hair gleamed in the low light of the sitting room and his dark eyes darted from Newt to Charles to Percival with barely concealed curiosity and arousal. He looked very lovely indeed to Charles.

Charles knew, from the moment he laid his eyes on Credence, he wanted him.

" _Please_ ," he murmured, voice strained from moaning, "Please, Credence.. let me suck your cock."

At the request, Credence's previous hesitation crumbled into dust as he swiftly approached the couch. Charles spotted the noticeable strain of Credence's cock against his slacks and he moaned as Credence unzipped them. His cock was guided from Credence's slacks and boxers with his hand, just as pale as he was. The head was flushed a lovely pink and already had beads of precome on it. Charles leaned forward to swipe his tongue over the slit, the salty, bitter taste of semen a growing familiarity on his tongue. He revelled in Credence's pleasured sigh before taking him into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he neared the base. He eventually had his nose buried in the hair around the base of Credence's cock and moaned around it as Percival's pace quickened further.

Everyone, it seemed, was groaning and gasping for pleasure. Charles, determined to have Credence finish with them, hurried his own pace on Credence's lovely cock.

From somewhere, Charles heard a voice, one he suspected was Newt's, or maybe Percival's, mutter, "My boys, my sweet boys.. Charles, you're taking Credence's cock so good. You look so handsome, such a good lad for us."

Percival leaned close to Charles' ear, whispering sweet nothings, "Merlin, Charles, you take it so good. You look so at home swallowing Credence's cock like that. You like Newt and I buried inside your holes, don't you?"

Charles moaned, drawn out and heavy, around Credence's cock. Credence had the forethought to warn him, "C-Charles, wait, I'm going to-- _I'm gonna_ \--"

His words died on his lips, however, as he came down Charles throat. Eager to please and far too happy he was able to suck Credence off, Charles did his best to swallow all the semen.

Newt grunted underneath him, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic as he heard Credence's moans and mumbled words.

He came, buried deeply, inside Charles, his cock pulsing with aftershocks. Charles cried out at the warmness and fullness with Percival's own cock hard and heavy in his arse.

He leaned in again to Charles, giving his hair a viscious tug as he ground out, "Charles, _baby_ , be a good boy and come for me, _come for me, baby_."

And that was all it took as Charles' orgasm crashed through him, wave after wave of pleasure as he clenched around both Newt and Percival's cocks, with Newt releasing another, though smaller, load of semen into him. Similarly, Credence came once again, though his come landed mostly on Charles' lips and chin as he was too far gone to swallow.

Percival was the last to come, his orgasm shaking him and release spilling into Charles' arse.

The pleasure was nearly overwhelming, but Charles was undoubtedly sedated and pleased at being filled with both men's release.

Eventually, everyone was spent and collapsed on the couch in the case of Newt and Charles and an armchair, in the case of Percival and Credence.

Once they had rested enough to catch their breath, Percival gave Newt a lazy grin, Credence snuggled up in his arms and close to sleep. Likewise, Charles was captured in Newt's embrace and nearly in slumber, though conscious enough to catch Percival's words and Newt's agreement.

"Newt, I think we should keep him."

His heart leapt joyously at the prospect, but before he could say yes, Charles fell into the arms of slumber.

He was certain he'd sleep soundly, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I learned a lot about writing smut (it's been a long while) and how my character Charles can fit into the world of Fantastic Beasts.
> 
> Of course, this is very much an off hand, not to be taken too seriously, AU one-shot. I've thought about continuing, but most readers are (understandably) put off by original characters. Nevertheless, I hope you got a chuckle or some pleasent reaction out of this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new lead on Grindelwald arises and the Aurors of MACUSA take a risk with Charles.
> 
> The plan to track the nefarious Gellert Grindelwald may come crashing down as he takes a concerning interest in Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with another one-shot! Can be read without reading the first chapter, though some smaller mentions may make more sense.
> 
> Fair warning for some slightly dub-con elements between Grindelwald and Charles. This one-shot is meant to be all in good fun, but if this makes any lovely readers uncomfortable due to the dub-con elements and representation of Charles as a trans man (as in how I write this sexual encounter), please let me know so the issue may be resolved.
> 
> Again, I'm excited to share this piece with any readers that may be interested!

* * *

The break in the case of catching the nefarious Gellert Grindelwald came at near dawn. Most of the Auror team had been half-asleep at their desks, the table in a conference room, or buzzing with frantic energy at their third, fourth, or even fifth cup of coffee.

The rush of a younger Auror as she stumbled into the room and alarms blared seemingly from the entire building alerted everyone to the new lead in Grindelwald's movements.

Percival had motioned for certain teams to move out in given areas. For one reason or another, Grindelwald had turned up in an abandoned scrap garage. To present himself in such a Muggle place seemed suspicious to Charles and he voiced as much to Percival. Naturally, Percival was a few steps ahead of him as he briefed his teams on remaining vigilant and cautious, knowing full well they may be stepping into a trap.

Inspiration struck Charles as Percival directed each team to take post at every direction of the garage. He suggested he could enter as bait, posing as a negotiator while the other Aurors and specialized witches and wizards attempted to cast a tracking charm on Grindelwald in the likely event he Disapparated. Percival, seemingly opposed and frowning at the idea, begrudgingly agreed when a hardened yet kind looking woman spoke up to the agreement of much of the other Aurors. Charles recalled her name as Goldstein, thanking her for the support before Apparating to the garage.

This was where Charles found himself stepping foot into a dingy, filthy building harboring too many mice and unclean surfaces for his taste. Determinedly, though, his hand wrapped tighter around his wand before he glanced around, eyes adjusting to the dimmer lights of the building as the doors closed behind him.

He noticed Grindelwald at first by his striking white hair, second by his multicolored, sharp eyes, and third by the flourish of his demeanor and crisp clothes. While he studied many pictures and articles of Grindelwald, Charles admitted in small part to himself the sheer handsomeness of Grindelwald's features that took him off guard. His eyes were quick as they tracked Charles, registering his wand and defensive stance. His clothes accented what was sure to be a fit, lean body beneath and the way he carried himself, while screaming danger, possessed a strange allure that drew Charles in.

He tried to shake such thoughts from his mind as he lowered his wand.

He wasn't expecting a shiver to pass through him as Grindelwald's low, commanding voice jeered, "So they've sent a little Auror to tame me?"

Charles placed his wand in his pocket, straightening, "No, sir, actually I came to---"

His sentence halted as Grindelwald spoke, "Ah, but you are a pretty one, aren't you? I especially admire your attempts at putting yourself at my mercy."

Charles, fear now running through his veins more than courage, opened his mouth to speak only for Grindelwald to, once again, interrupt, "Foolish of you, really. I know what you're trying to do, boy, and I assure you my numbers greatly outdo yours in skill."

His words made sense to Charles only when he heard shouts and spells cast outside the dirty garage. He itched to join the others, but stayed rooted firmly in place. What Grindelwald knew was that Charles was sent in for bait, but he needn't know about the tracking charm.

Charles breathed in shakily in an attempt to calm himself, knowing the importance of remaining in his position until the charm was complete. He didn't resist stepping backwards, however, when Grindelwald approached him. Grindelwald's pale skin seemed to glitter in the scant rays of dying sunlight filtering in through the worn down roof. His eyes bore holes into Charles, leaving the latter with a feeling of invasion and unease. Grindelwald's hand leaned up and, on a Gryffindor worthy impulse, Charles nearly reached for his wand. Through careful self-restraint, Charles' hand continued to lay non-threateningly at his side even as Grindelwald's cold fingers brushed his cheek.

"Oh, I do hope we meet again. It would be a pity not to have you," Grindelwald muttered, almost to himself, before Disapparating.

Charles' beating heart didn't slow even as he and the others returned to MACUSA's headquarters. He recounted the conversation to Madame President Picquery and Percival, resolutely keeping his eyes from meeting the latter's.

He could almost hear Percival's stern, worried voice suggest he not travel alone tonight, to have constant surveillance around him and how idiotic it all was to use him as bait in the first place. Charles pointed out how, though relatively weak, the Auror teams were able to cast a tracking charm on Grindelwald, and there weren't any casualties in the fight. Percival looked ready to argue against his points, but was subtly advised against doing so and dismissed by Madame Picquery herself.

Charles tried to think how much more clearly he could hear Grindelwald's words throughout the meeting than Percival's and shoved down the guilt at that realization.

* * *

Charles, upon Percival's request, was escorted by two Aurors to his flat. Percival opened his mouth to likely stress Charles return to his flat for the night, and Charles ensured him before he could get a word in that he would return, but he needed to check in on his plants and gather clothes. He also, though not admitting it to Percival, very much needed a break after remaining on wobbly knees in the presence of the most wanted wizard in the wizarding world and, while no fellow Aurors had been killed, there had been injuries sustained from the fight that Charles witnessed on his fellow wizards and witches.

Charles, then, asked for the two Aurors escorting him to wait outside as he entered the flat. At once, the stress between his shoulder blades eased slightly once he glanced around to see his Dittany plant swaying slightly, its green-brown leaves curling almost in an invitation and Charles waved his wand to dispel the flammable expulsion from the plant. He cooed softly to it, murmuring kind words as he watered the pot before drifting over to his Venomous Tentacula. Strictly speaking, he may not have been allowed to bring this plant, or any others, to America, but he couldn't leave them alone and uncared for in London. He glanced around at the sitting room that resembled more of a greenhouse than a living space and started for the kitchen to make coffee, but a sound in a nearby alleyway startled him enough to rush over to his window. Perhaps it was an impulsive reaction as he noted a flash of white hair and a jolt of shock at recognizing the figure. Casting a glance at the door, Charles checked his wards before Apparating into the alleyway, his wand drawn and eyes sweeping every conceivable surface. Just as he was about to cast a charm cancelling out the Disillusionment charm Grindelwald likely cast upon himself, though he doubted his ability to successfully combat it, the man himself appeared before him.

"Well, well, how I've missed you, Charles," Grindelwald spoke, again in a voice that made Charles' skin prickle, not in an entirely unwanted way.

Before he could ask how Grindelwald knew his name, he was pressed up against the grimy brick wall of the opposite building. Grindelwald pressed against him, his hand once again on Charles' face.

"You must know, dear boy, your fickle attempts at Occlumency don't stand a chance against me," he explained coolly, his hand trailing from Charles cheek to his neck, "But it's almost admirable that you think you stand any sort of chance against me. Oh, but what I find particularly interesting is your.." He trailed off for a moment, appearing to search for the proper word before continuing, "Attraction to me."

Charles, daring not to move lest he anger Grindelwald, narrowed his eyes threateningly, "I'm _not_ \--"

Grindelwald cut in, an act he seemed rather fond of, "Oh, but Charles, you  _are._ I could sense it the moment I laid my eyes on you. See, I'm not interested in killing you, Charles, no, I'm interested in seeing how far your attraction goes."

As Charles' pulse quickened the longer Grindelwald spoke, a part of him belatedly realized he eagerly anticipated the brush of fingers against his skin and the ripple of heat cascading from them.

"You can't deny it," Grindelwald said, leaning closely into Charles' space while his lips brushed against his ear, "And now, you won't have to."

Charles gasped as Grindelwald's lips murmured a spell before sealing against his own. He felt a trickle of magic, powerful yet also somehow foreboding, travel from the top of his head down his spine. He felt as though he were in a haze, washed in a heat like a simmering campfire that wasn't entirely unpleasant, but also slightly unnerving.

The parsing of feeling became irrelevant as Charles' gaze landed again on Grindelwald and a rush of yearning crashed over him in an overwhelming wave. He wanted Grindelwald's lips on his more than ever, his hands further down, and yearned to be utterly consumed by this anomaly of striking, dangerous beauty.

Grindelwald, as though sensing Charles' desires, pressed another, firmer kiss on his lips that Charles fell eagerly into. Grindelwald's hand moved up into his curls, the red hair wrapped in his grip and tugged on to make Charles cry out.

"Such a pretty voice," Grindelwald complimented him, tugging harder as his other hand undid Charles' tuxedo and button-up. The fabric fell from Charles body to rest on the alley floor and each brush of Grindelwald's hand on his exposed skin sent a flare of heat through his body, a shock like lightning striking him as hands trailed further down and words fell from Grindelwald's lips.

"Dear boy, how beautiful you are, so handsome and pliant," he whispered as he undid Charles' slacks.

"W-wait, Grindelwald, wait," he mumbled, his fear of Grindelwald's reaction breaking through the haze if only slightly, momentarily halting the effects of the charm.

"Not to worry, Charles," he assured him as his slacks fell to join his clothes on the ground, "You're just as much of a man as any wizard."

His words echoed Percival's when he shared his wants, needs, and body with him as well as Newt one night, echoing faintly in his mind:

_"You're like any other man we know."_

Before the words of Percival could register wholly on the wrongness of sleeping with Gellert Grindelwald and the want of Percival, Newt, and Credence in their shared intimacy with Charles muffled the almost forced desire of intimacy with Grindelwald, he flipped Charles around to face the brick wall, pushed harshly against it as his hands slid down Charles' scarred, malleable body.

"Hmm, what a pretty toy you make," Grindelwald spoke, brushing his clothed body against Charles' back. Charles registered the hardness brushed against his arse and pressed firmly back, simultaneously pushing against Grindelwald's fingers as they brushed his smaller cock, gasping for air as Grindelwald's ministrations quickened.

A moan tore from his throat, reverberating on the brick walls as he struggled to hastily follow Grindewald's movements as his cock was rubbed and Grindelwald's erection brushed harder against his arse.

"Where to fuck you," he mused, his breath hot and heavy against Charles' neck. Another moan fell from his lips as he rocked against Grindelwald's hand faster, his breath labored and a cry releasing from his throat as he came, pleasure washing over him so violently he didn't realize Grindelwald's frame supporting his weight against the wall until he became more conscious.

"What a good little pet," Grindelwald ground out, his own hips rocking against Charles' arse, "Can you give something to me, Charles?"

Still slightly off-balance from his orgasm, Charles nodded, "Yes, yes, I'll give you anything.. anything."

Grindelwald chuckled, the deep sound pooling heat again into Charles' abdomen.

"Why don't you suck me off, then?" He suggested, turning Charles to fall on his knees in front of him, "Then I can take your arse, hm?"

Charles nodded, the words washing warmly over his shoulders and his focus immeasurably on the bulge in Grindelwald's slacks. His mouth salivated as he undid the buttons and tugged the fabric down, releasing his sizeable cock to rest, jutting, in front of Charles.

He leant forward, capturing the pink head in his mouth and relishing in the quiet groan from Grindelwald. His mouth engulfed more of Grindelwald's thick cock and he felt as though that was his one purpose: swallowing Grindelwald's shaft and bringing him pleasure.

He worked up and down Grindelwald's hard cock, swirling his tongue where he could and swallowing around the base. He brought a hand up to roll gently against Grindelwald's balls, heat trickling down his spine as Grindelwald groaned again above him.

"That's it, Charles, that's it," he breathed, "Such a good pet."

His hand wrapped once again in Charles hair, tugging ruthlessly and causing tears to spring in Charles' eyes, though he didn't mind.

Grindelwald finally pushed Charles from his cock which was now coated liberally in Charles' saliva and harder than ever, if possible.

"Up," he growled, a hand wrapping around Charles' arm and pulling him roughly up. He gripped Charles hips, wordlessly casting a spell that cleaned and lubricated Charles' arsehole. He pressed his lips roughly against Charles' before sliding into his arse.

Charles gasped, feeling all the air leave his lungs in one fell swoop as Grindelwald's thrusts started off harshly and deep. His pace was relentless, never faltering and his words seared themselves on Charles' skin, as heavy as the cock he was squirming against.

"What a good pet you make, Charles, dear boy," Grindelwald spoke, "You take my cock so well,  _Liebe_."

Charles felt the crest of pleasure building not only in his own body, but almost so in Grindelwald's. The still conscious, slightly reluctant part of him deduced it must be from Grindelwald's magic, but such a notion was drowned out by the litany of filthy praise Grindelwald poured over him. He knew the desperate part of him overpowered the more sensible part and guiltily, he knew that Grindelwald's magic wouldn't have been so well-rounded or successful if he hadn't felt some level of attraction to him in the first place.

He squirmed against the thick cock inside him, panting and moaning as Grindelwald's pace quickened further. He enjoyed this, he knew. He  _wanted_ the delicious heat licking him from head to toe, the dirtiness of such an act with the most wanted wizard in the world.

Charles felt himself warring with his more reliable, knowledgeable Auror side and the lustful, drawn man unable to resist Grindelwald's charm.

"Just enjoy yourself, sweet boy," Grindelwald demanded, his tone veiled as delicate with a sharper edge underneath.

Charles couldn't resist pressing against Grindelwald and enjoying the way Grindelwald's hands dug into his sides, pounding mercilessly into his arsehole.

He gasped for breath, gripping Grindelwald's shoulders like steel for purchase.

"Ah, fuck,  _fuck,_ " he ground out as his hole was pounded into, Grindelwald's hand stroking Charles' cock again.

Charles felt the pleasure building to a crescendo, his moans mingled with Grindelwald's and the slapping of skin echoing on the buildings. With a final, brutal thrust, Grindelwald came deep inside Charles. A few more brushes of his fingers on Charles' cock sent him over the edge not long after and he gasped for air, even as Grindelwald slipped out and released him to sit on the ground. He flicked his wrist to redress Charles in unbuttoned, now soiled slacks, and his button-up slid on his shoulders. He was certain he looked disheveled and messy, no better than the grimy, greasy walls of the alleyway.

Grindelwald pressed a last kiss on Charles' lips, tucking his cock away.

"Well, this was fun, hm Charles?" He mused, eyes glittering with a sinister light, "We must do it again sometime. For now, I'll leave you. Maybe your little Director can find you here, knowing who defiled you, my boy."

He stepped away from Charles, lifting the charm cast upon him before Disapparating.

His breaths still labored and hole warm with Grindelwald's release, Charles tried to ignore the shameful feeling that crept up, the knowledge that he didn't entirely regret his encounter with Grindelwald.

He'd only hoped, with such close proximity, Charles could have strengthened the tracking charm that was so weak from the first attempt.

He heard the telltale crack of Aurors Apparating and the first to arrive was none other than Percival who approached him and gently helped him up from the ground.

"Charles," he whispered, his voice holding a strain of anger, though at Grindelwald and not Charles himself.

He closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted from the encounter, and laid his weight against Percival.

Now, he could only hear the hardened voice of Percival. Wrapped in his arms, he fell into a fitful slumber, yearning to make sense of the interest Grindelwald found in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note that, I believe, liebe in German means 'love.' If you're a native German speaker, let me know if I completely missed the mark on the usage of that word.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for any future chapters (as I do have plot bunnies for future one-shots).
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment for this little fic!
> 
> Some notes that this chapter falls in with the previous one as Charles is dealing with the aftermath of his encounter with Grindelwald. Also a note that this isn't meant to offend or be taken too seriously as, obviously, dealing with an encounter like in the previous chapter with more intimacy isn't the healthiest solution.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope any curious and returning readers enjoy and be sure to keep an eye out for future chapters!*
> 
> * future chapters may or may not be continuations of storylines from the first few, bear in mind, but will have plenty of action to satisfy your needs!

_He thrusted deep into Charles, his cock full and flushed, his pace quickened._

_Charles scrambled to hold on, his fingers digging into a dark overcoat._

_Moans fell from his lips as bits of words caught and tangled in his thoughts like flies in a spider's web._

_"Sweet boy.."_

_"...good pet..."_

_"...what a pretty toy you make..."_

_He squirmed against the cock underneath him, rolling his hips so his smaller cock could meet the shaft below him._

_"Fuck.." he moaned, rolling his hips faster, "Want it. I want it."_

Charles gasped awake, wet and his cock throbbing. He blinked his bleary eyes and made out the shape of Percival's body underneath him. He leaned up, palms flat against Percival's bare chest. The vision of Percival's lax, sleeping face eased Charles' racing heart, but only for a moment as he felt the sticky mess in his boxers.

He squirmed against Percival, this time noting his bare groin. Charles glanced up at Percival's still restful face and leaned in.

"Percival," he whispered, "Percival, wake up."

He roused awake, if only marginally, to blink his own tired eyes at Charles in confusion. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked, concern lacing his tone.

Charles felt a soft noise sound from his throat, his hips still moving on Percival. "Want you," he panted, "I want you, Percival.  _Please._ "

He lifted off his boxers frantically, tossing them to the floor before contuining to rock on Percival's hardening cock.

"Can I? Percival, can I?" Charles asked, his tone desparate.

"Yes, baby,  _yes,_ " Percival choked out, rolling his own hips upward to meet Charles.

Charles continued a rhythm of sliding their cocks together, Percival's growing erection slickened with Charles' wetness.

Charles reached a hand down to align Percival's cock with his dripping pink hole, want thrumming in his veins hot and thick.

He groaned as he slid down Percival's cock, inch by inch, until he was rooted at the base.

Percival's head fell back on the pillow, mouth agape but silent in the presence of words.

Charles' hands rubbed up and down Percival's toned torso, breathing heavy as he began to thrust up and down on top of him. "Percival, Merlin," he moaned as he went faster, "I love your cock, Percival. Love you inside me, inside and thick and hot.."

Percival groaned, the sound igniting a lustful fire in Charles as he quickened his pace further. Skin slapped skin as Percival leaned up slightly to match Charles' thrusts. Both men were panting as Percival's cock slid in and out of Charles almost worshipfully.

"Ahh, Percival," Charles moaned brokenly, his words bursting from him like water from a dam, "Percival, you feel so good inside me.. don't stop.. don't stop, fuck, want you.. I want you.. Harder, harder!"

Percival obliged, pounding more forcefully into Charles while the latter met him thrust for thrust.

"Percival, Percival, I'm gonna, I'm gonna---" Charles cut himself off as his mouth fell open and he let out a long, drawn out moan as he came, clenching, around Percival's cock. Percival followed after a few thrusts, his release spilling into Charles' hole.

While Charles felt more contented, he didn't feel entirely satisfied. He heard soft conversation filtering in from the kitchen and muffled footsteps as the others approached the bedroom. Charles kicked the rest of the blankets from the bed, his palms still on Percival's now sweaty chest.

Charles' brown eyes fell on Newt and Credence, the former wrapped up in one of Percival's dark, satin dressrobes and the latter wearing a baggy t-shirt with some American wizarding band's logo on the front.

"Newt," Charles called, half of his focus on Percival's hands lazily drawing circles on his hip, "Credence."

Newt's eyes glittered with mirth, "Had fun without us, darling?"

Charles shook his head, squirming against Percival's now softened cock, "No, no, Newt, I want you. I want both of you."

Newt's amusement melted into a darker desire and he walked to Charles, looking him up and down before pressing a heated kiss to Charles' mouth.

They kissed for a few minutes, Newt biting Charles' bottom lip before licking it tenderly. Charles' hand trailed from Newt's chest to the belt of the robe. He slipped the belt from its loose tie, the dressrobe falling open in the front as he did so. Charles eyed Newt's half-hard cock before wrapping his hand around the base. Newt brushed his hand in Charles' curls almost reverently, his eyes pools of desire but soft in their intention.

He heard Percival murmur to Credence, "C'mere, baby." Credence got on the large bed, his own hard cock in full view underneath the baggy shirt.

Charles absentmindedly pondered gifting Credence a British wizarding band shirt before turning back to Newt and his plush, comforting mouth. As they kissed, Percival leaned forward to capture Credence's length in his mouth.

Charles thought he felt Percival's cock give a futile twitch, but couldn't be sure as the next moment, Newt replaced Percival's cock with his own. He cast a cleaning charm so that Percival's now cool release vanished, but seemed to delight in the warm feeling of Charles if his moan was any indication.

Percival moved over to allow Newt to lay Charles down on his stomach. He became restless with Newt's gentle thrusts, pushing insistently against him in frustration.

"I think he wants it hard, honey," Percival informed Newt before taking Credence's cock again.

Credence himself had flushed skin, his cheekbones surely colored a luminous red and his breath coming quick. Charles reached a hand back, casting the charm for lubrication Percival so often used, and began to massage his arsehole for Credence's cock to enter.

He slipped a first finger in, his face falling on Percival's neglected pillow and his chest heaving in pleasure and exertion. He worked two fingers in, all the while his eyes locked with Credence's. "Do you," he began, "Do you want to fuck me, Credence?"

Credence moaned, grabbing Percival's hair and thrusting slightly into his mouth.

"I need your cock in me, Credence," Charles gasped, pushing a third finger in himself, "Want you to fuck me, want to be your toy.."

Credence moaned again, this time releasing his cock from Percival's mouth and crawling on the bed to Charles. Newt had quickened his pace significantly, but slowed again as Credence approached. He turned Charles onto his back, Credence sliding underneath him and positioning the head of his cock against Charles' arsehole. Newt slid into Charles' pink hole again, leaning his head down to press delicate kisses to his exposed collarbones.

Credence pushed the head of his cock inside, exhaling against Charles' neck before continuing to slowly enter, inch by inch, until he was fully rooted. He moaned against Charles' skin, laving his tongue against Charles' earlobe before thrusting shallowly.

Charles gasped at the feeling of being filled, urging both men to move faster with senseless words spilling from his lips. "Credence, Newt.. more, please," he mumbled, "More, move quicker, _please_."

Newt followed his words, jumbled as they were, and thrusted deeper into Charles. Credence, similarly, picked up his pace not long after Newt.

The slap of skin on skin echoed in the darkened bedroom, soft, sweet nothings murmured by Newt buzzing in Charles' ears.

"Good lad, you feel so good," Newt said, " _So_ good."

"Taking us, so desperate to please," he continued, "So good at taking cocks."

Moans fell from Charles' lips as both men's cocks buried deep inside him, twitching and filling him with their come not long after each other as Charles writhed at the hot, heavy, pulsing feeling.

 _"Charles,"_ Percival murmured, Credence and Newt slipping out of him with contented moans of their own.

Charles fell on Credence, eyes beginning to close and exhaustion seeping into his bones alongside satisfaction.

Percival reached out to him, likely in an attempt to move him, Charles' tired brain pondered, though he was halted by Credence whispering.

"It's all right, Percy, he can sleep here."

With that, Charles fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
